


Little Star.. Wonder What you are.

by OhhMyyDarla



Series: Olicity Summer Sizzle [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Mia Queen in the tummy, CUTE FEEELZZZZ, Cute, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gender Reveal, Happy, Married Life, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Oliver is not leaving his family!! HE DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING, POV Oliver Queen, Post S7, Protective Oliver, Summer Fic, pregnant Felicity, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/pseuds/OhhMyyDarla
Summary: Did someone say Gender reveal party? Yes the Queen's are having one!! so much fluff!!Post S7 Cabin- Olicity Summer Sizzle





	Little Star.. Wonder What you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back writing!!! All thanks to the Olicity Summer Sizzle!! So many challenges!! I do hope you guys enjoy this cute little fluff!! This is Post s7 fluff!!! A little Au Oliver is staying no crossover bs he gets to stay with his family!!
> 
> Also i wanna thank my lovely Beta Shelby!!! With out her my fics would be a mess <33 thank you!!! 
> 
> Gender Reveal for the Queen family.

\---

_You can do this Queen. You can do this…_

Oliver couldn’t believe how stubborn and sneaky his wife could be. He’d been trying to find out the gender of their baby since the day they had their second scan- He bribed his wife with weird food combos that she loved, hours of foot massages and even his favorite bribe of all: sex. Felicity loved the games that he had been playing and now that she was feeling extra sexual, he started to have fun and a couple times he delayed her orgams or teased her until she was begging him. Even with all the orgasms he was giving her, she still promised she wouldn’t say a peep about the sex of their baby, just like he told her in the doctor’s office months ago.

_Should have kept her in bed longer today.. She would have cracked if it wasn’t for Thea interrupting._

The time had finally come. Technically he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for the whole, “I’ll wait to find out.”

He was happy he talked Felicity into having a gender reveal party at their little cabin in the woods with friends and family; he was glad she said yes to that. Today was that day, and in a few hours he and everyone else would find out what they would be having. The only problem with that is the two people who were missing were his pregnant wife and his son.

Worry started to form in the pit in his stomach. They had told him they would be right back, that they had to pick up something. That was forty minutes ago, and even if he wasn’t The Green Arrow anymore, he still had some enemies who would want to hurt his family.

_I should have gone with them… Why did I let Donna talk me into staying behind?_

“Oliver? Man maybe that’s enough ketchup on that burger?” A deep voice brought him out of his haunting thoughts.

“Sorry, John. Just a little preoccupied abo-”

“No need, man. William just called saying they’re right out front and need our hel-” He didn’t let his best friend finish his sentence. His wife and son needed his help... what if something happened to them; he wouldn’t know what to do.

_Why didn’t she call me? Why did I let her go by herself?_

A million thoughts running through his mind, he jogged to the front of the house and he let out the breath he had been holding in as he his girl leaning against the car, looking gorgeous as always in her dark green summer dress, hands protecting her belly as she watched William carry a medium sized box and few more baby balloons.

“Dad, please tell me you didn’t start freaking out?”

Rolling his eyes at his son, watching his kid make his way into the cabin, he walked towards Felicity and wrapped one arm around her, bringing her in. He leaned down to get a whiff of her apple shampoo to calm his nerves. Moving his left hand, he placed it on her belly and felt tiny little movements against his hand. Seven months. He couldn’t believe it. Their baby would be coming in a few more weeks and he was happy and very nervous as the days got closer.

Feeling her tiny hands rubbing up and down his back, he continued to rub her belly. “Hey, we’re okay, both of us are safe and sound, honey... Nothing bad happened, I swear.” He let her words sink in and he felt his body relax, knowing they truly were okay.

“Sorry... Just hearing John say you need our help had me freaking out like something bad happened to you and the baby.” Leaning down, he moved one hand away from her side, still keeping the other near her bump as he cupped her face and planted small soft kisses on her lips, enjoying the moment. “I love you so much, baby. Sorry I’m acting like a crazy fool.”

“Oliver, you never have to say sorry for caring about your family. I might get a little annoyed when you try to take away my chips and give me healthier snacks or give me amazing foot rubs thinking I would spill the beans on the sex of our baby - nice try, by the way.” Shaking his head, he couldn’t help but give her his Felicity smile, and he gave her more kisses knowing they had to go back to the party.

“Alright honey, lets go greet our guests and get some food in you.” Moving his hand away from her bump, he held her hand, lacing them together as they made their way back inside.

“Wait! Oliver, I need you to grab the huge box inside the back.”

Raising an eyebrow at what she said, he murmured: “I thought Will...”

“Oliver? How are we going to announce the sex of the baby to our family and friends?”

“By reading the doctor's note in that white envelope you have stashed away somewhere?” Giving her a confused look, he wondered what she was talking about. Letting her lead him back towards the back of the car, she pressed the button to the trunk and he saw a large blue and pink striped box with writing on it.

“ _Fe-li-city?_ ”

"This, my love, is something I researched when you said we should do a gender reveal. I had a feeling you wanted to do something simple and read a note. I was almost tempted to have you shoot a balloon with your bow but that would be too much mess with the powder. So I did the next best thing. I filled the box up with pink or blue balloons to tell ever-”

He cut off his babbling wife with another round of kisses, loving how she did this for him knowing she didn’t really want one of these parties. “I love you, Felicity. I know you didn’t really want to have the party since Thea and your mother are throwing us a baby shower in a few months...”

“Well about that...”

“Fe-lic-ity...”

“What?! I’m joking. They are still throwing us a baby shower, as much as I would love to say no to my mother and her over the top party decor, I promised them a better pre-planned party since we only gave them a few days to plan our wedding party.” Oliver couldn’t help but shake his head at his wife.

“They still haven’t forgiven us for that yet, honey. And probably won’t forgive us ever. Now how about we get this box inside so we can open it now.” The excitement and increasing urgency to find out the gender of his second child was clearly written all over his face.

Picking up the box that weighed less than nothing, he waited for Felicity. “Oh no, mister. I can wait until I give birth. You promised me: food first, then the box.”

"But... Fine… I can wait twenty more minutes."

"Honey, don't pout." Felicity teased, thinking to herself how alike her husband and son are with their same pouty faces’ when they don’t get what they want.

"I’m not pouting." He grunted, walking slightly ahead of her to express his disappointment in having to wait even longer to find out.

He heard her mumble a soft 'sureeee'. They made their way towards the backyard filled with pink and blue balloons and a candy table with kids sneaking treats. Oliver set down the box. Before he could even get Felicity her food she already had a plate thanks to his sister.

He couldn't help but smile that his sister and Roy are staying for awhile instead of traveling the world with Nyssa. Watching his sister laugh at whatever Felicity was telling her warmed his heart. He knew that his kids were going to have a great aunt.

"What's in the box??" He turned to see Roy and John making their way over towards him. He could see John shake his head at Roy's question.

"To tell us what Oliver and Felicity are having, Roy... didn't you read the box?"

Right on the colorful striped box in blue writing read: Blue or Pink, what do you think? He didn’t know how Roy missed that.

"Didn't read the box, Digg. I was too busy wondering if Oliver bought Felicity a huge gift for this baby shower."

"Gender reveal," they both answered.

"What's the difference?"

"One you find out what you’re having... the other you get adorable baby clothes. But then again, sometimes people bring small gifts to a gender reveal." They all looked over towards Lyla who was holding a small gift bag. She handed it over to Oliver before giving her husband a small glare before leaving the three alone once more.

"Guess she’s still upset?"

"Still can't believe you forgot your anniversary, John. Like, how did that happen?" Oliver shook his head, also wondering how John forgot the date. Looking over at his best friend/brother, he waited for an answer.

"With us taking in Connor and dealing with adoption papers and house calls to see if we were a good fit, it slipped my mind.. Lyla sorta forgave me, but really she hasn't." He could tell this was eating Digg up.

"How about after the party you leave the kids here and you and Lyla go enjoy a late anniversary together?" Oliver suggested, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"Oliver, I… are you sure, man? I know you wanted to spend the night with your wife and son."

"Will and Felicity won't mind."

"I won't mind what?"

"Having JJ and Connor and Sara tonight so John and Lyla can go on a late anniversary date." He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer towards him.

"Come on, John... like you need to ask. We love them and Will got himself a new game so Connor and JJ won't be bored. And Sara and I can watch tons of Disney movies.”

“If you're sure? I’ll go tell Lyla.” John and Roy made their way back to the party. Oliver and Felicity stood near the table watching everyone, enjoying the moment alone.

“I forgot to mention that Rene called. They can’t make it. Something about a new gang he and Dinah are dealing with. I told them good luck and if they needed any help to call Team Flash.” It sounded mean that they weren’t helping out their former friends, but he was glad they were out of the vigilante business. He didn’t wanna dwell on that life anymore and he didn’t want his wife thinking about it either.

“How about we open the box now?" Quickly changing the subject so Felicity didn’t have time to dwell on it herself. "Everyone has eaten and they are probably ready to find out what we are having, being as that’s what they’re here for." A bright smile graced her soft pink lips as she nodded her head and moved away from him, calling out to everyone to gather around.

Grabbing the large box as he moved towards the center of the yard, he placed it on the grass as everyone gathered around them. Felicity and William made their way over to him too. The time was finally here... in a few short seconds they would know what they were having.

“Oliver, William and myself wanted to thank everyone from the bottom of our hearts that everyone could make it. This is a huge moment for our family and we are blessed to share it with you all.” Felicity moved closer to him as she handed him an arrowhead. “My love, would you please open the box?”

He wanted to say a few more words to their guests, but he had waited long enough and the suspense was killing him. Leaning down, he sliced the tape holding the box closed with one hand.

“On the count of three.” The crowd counted down as he held his breath. _This is it_.

One…

Two...

**THREE!!**

Opening the box, bright baby pink balloons floated up and into the sky. He drowned out the loud cheers from everyone as he made his way over towards his Felicity, picking her up and hugging her as his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her with everything he had.

 

A baby girl… they were having a little girl, an adorable little version half of himself and Felicity.  
Smiling at Felicity, he watched tears roll down her cheeks as she gently wiped away his own tears. “A little girl, Felicity... We’re going to be parents to a little girl.”

“I know… She’s going to be so loved and spoiled and protected.” Placing her back on the ground, he crouched down so he was belly level and placed his hands on the sides of her belly as he gave a tiny kiss.

Whispering softly so only Felicity could hear him. “Hey, baby girl. Now I can officially call you baby girl instead of peanut. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms... I’m going to be the best daddy in the world. Mommy and I are going to make sure no one can ever hurt you. I love you, my little sweet pea…” Giving her belly another rub and feeling the tiny kicks against his hand again, he knew his daughter heard every word he said.

Getting back up before he could utter more words to his wife he was being hug attacked by his son who was just as excited as he was, then another hug by Thea and so on. He and Felicity were getting congratulations from their family and friends.

After what felt like hours, he and Felicity were finally alone once again as everyone went back to eating or playing mini games that Donna and Thea bought. He had Felicity on his lap as she enjoyed a piece of cake as they watched their guests play games.

“I was going to bring this up later, but we probably won’t have much alone time with the kids... But have you picked out any girls names yet?” he asked.

“Nope, nothing yet. I was waiting until you found out so we can go over names together. Have you thought about any names?”

He had thought about names when he learned they were expecting. From Grace to Johnathon, he had a tiny list of baby names inside the house but one name stood out to him and he just hoped Felicity liked the name.

“I have thought of a name.” Felicity was watching him, waiting for him to continue. “I was thinking maybe Mia…” Watching his wife, he wondered what she thought of the name and the meaning behind it also.

“Short for Moria... It’s sweet and fiery...I love it! Mia Smoak-Queen. Has a nice ring to it.”

Placing his hand on her baby bump and stroking it for awhile, he watched Roy chug down some liquid from a baby bottle. Felicity giggled and leaned against him, relaxing and enjoying the show they were getting from their “first” child. “I love you, Felicity.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my little one-shot!! <33 and thank you in advance for all the love and support for all my fics!! can't wait to upload another Olicity Summer Sizzle!!


End file.
